battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Welcome Back
Welcome Back is the first episode of IDFB, the third season of BFDI. It was released on September 1, 2016, exactly 3 years after its intended release date. This was the longest hiatus in BFDI history, with a length of 3 years and 1 month, or 1127 days. The episode takes place 3 years after the events of BFDIA 5, looking into the new life of the objects living in Yoyle City. The main reason why it was not released was because of school, followed by their AdSense account (a system that is a main source of revenue for most youtubers) being banned on March 6, 2014. However, as of June 14, 2016, it was unbanned. On July 23, 2016, it was announced that BFDI would be coming back on September 1st. On September 1st, 2016, it was finally released as "IDFB 1", instead of "BFDIA 6" as most people expected. Plot It starts off with FreeSmart making Video Diary Day 1,127, in which they will eat the gumdrops they collected over the past 3 years. When Pencil realizes that Ruby has recorded the diary with the lens cap on, she took it off, and questions Ruby how can she trust her if she mess up simple things like that. Ruby hide behind the gumdrops, saying that she doesn't know what a lens cap is, and says sorry to Pencil. Bubble explains to Ruby what a lens cap is, after taking it out off Ice Cube's mouth. After that, Bubble fixes the camera's angles, and records her talking about how she's going to eat the green gumdrop, even though she found on the ground, but she thinks that it's still okay to eat. Pencil tries to stop Bubble from eating it, but because the latter kept pushing her away, she failed to do so and Bubble ate one of the gumdrop. Book questions Ruby that if Ruby didn't know if what a lens cap was, Ruby could have recorded all of the previous diaries with it on. Hesitating, Ruby answers that it could have happened, but brushes it off, saying that she doesn't know, since the world is a strange place and that anything could happen. Pencil looks over the Yoyle Needy (behind her are Ruby and Bubble who are eating the gumdrops rapidly), realizing how their diaries aren't watched by anyone because all it all just have been a black screen the whole time. She falls down on her knees, and screams that all those years of documentary have been for nothing. Pencil, with a sad tone, says that it's terrible. Bubble, however, thinks otherwise, and Pencil, with haste, asks why she doesn't feel bad that 3 years of their work were vanished in an instance. Bubble replies that her life has been disappeared in an instance so many times, it doesn't affect her anymore. The new intro then plays. Meanwhile, Pin walks in on Fries farming potatoes and asks what Fries is doing. Fries explains to Pin that Fries is on his last fry, all of the others are either eaten by Gelatin, rotten, or burnt by Firey. Fries says if he wants to survive in the harsh Yoyle enviroment, he better make more fries. Pin says how cute it is that Fries is gardening, which angers him. Bomby walks up to Fries, and Fries asks why he's here and points out that he hasn't talked in a while. He also asks how many lines he has in this episode, Bomby responds saying "Two!". Fries asks of Bomby to loosen some rough soil, but Bomby is confused and says, "What?". Pin asks what he meant and Fries responds saying, "Well, you know..." Back on Yoyle Needy, Match looks over the edge stating that viewer will never know what's happened in the past three years, or who got eliminated. Ruby says it was Puffball with 1,455 dislikes while holding up a paper displaying the results. Pencil asks where Ruby got the paper. Ruby refuses to say, and dangles it off the edge. Pencil attempts to get it but slips and hangs on the edge. The camera zooms out and shows a screaming Firey locked in a cage hold up by a chain. Bubble tries to pull up Pencil, but Bubble pops before Pencil could get up, resulting in Pencil falling off the building. Book says not again and tells the rest of the team to sprint down to the bottom of the Yoyle Needy before Pencil hits the ground. Book and Ice Cube are seen running down a spiral staircase. Ruby says she knows a faster way and jumps down the middle, shattering Ruby when she hit the floor. Book and Ice Cube reached the bottom and Book caught Pencil and tells her that everything's okay now, but not to act too rowdy next time. Pencil then tells her that it was all Ruby's fault. Woody is seen on fire from Bomby's explosion off-screen, and Ice Cube tells Pencil and Book that she's got to help. Book tells her that it's too dangerous, but Ice Cube ignores her and jumps on Woody, putting him out but melting Ice Cube in the process, making both of them died. Book says how selfless Ice Cube was, but Pencil tells her that now they have to recover Ice Cube at the HPRC. Book also says they need to recover Ruby. Pencil asks why Ruby died, but shrugs it off. Pin apologizes for annoying Fries earlier, but Pin is glad that he is growing potatoes. Pin remembers how she missed the taste of potatoes ever since they moved to Yoyle City, because potatoes can't grow there because of minimal sunlight. Then Pin asks how Fries is going to grow potatoes in Yoyle City because of that. Fries explains that Tennis Ball made a special fertilizer that helps grow potatoes in Yoyle City's climates, called "Growtatoes". Fries says there might be side effects, but says that at this point, he's desperate. Pin likes the idea of "Growtatoes" and wonders what they taste like. Fries points out that the Growtatoes aren't for eating, they're for him. Pin remember that, and asks why is making friends so hard. Nickel shows up and says that her color disappeared, just like him. But Pin asks what Nickel's talking about since Nickel's always been monochrome. Pin says that Golf Ball could extract the pigment from Pin and make her new limbs since they share the same chemical structure. Pin then tells Nickel how amazing Golf Ball is and how she can solve everything. Golf Ball is seen walking with Tennis Ball across the street. Golf Ball says how she doesn't know anything, so they're going to learn from other scientific endeavors. Tennis Ball praises the idea, but asks Golf Ball who are the "other" she mentioned, and what if the "building" isn't what she thinks it is. Golf Ball replies that she thinks the building is a Science Museum because the sign says so. Golf Ball holds the door for Tennis Ball to go in, but he still have doubts about the idea, saying that it isn't needed. Golf Ball said that it is, but Tennis Ball begs to differ, saying that there are still lots of science to do in the outside world, but Golf Ball doesn't think that there's any. Tennis Ball questions why does she want to enter a dilapidated old building, to which she replied with "to find sceine treasure." Errors * According to the flashback from BFDIA 2, the TLC was much smaller than the LOL. When Golf Ball explained that the LOL added 5 more inches of metal wall, the TLC fit perfectly in the LOL. * Rocky threw up uncontrollably despite the fact that his Infinite Matter Generator was destroyed in BFDI 25, Trivia * The reason why this episode suffered a delayed release was original due to Cary and Michael focusing on school, and then it was delayed even more due to issues pertaining to AdSense and Google's lack of communication of what the original issue was. ** In-between that time, many future hints, trailers and updates for the episode in particular and the creators in general has been announced. See Welcome Back/Pre-release for more information. * About one hundred parodies of BFDIA 6 were released on YouTube. * Cary did almost all of the animation (beginning from 0:27), but Michael did all of the audio, the new intro for BFDIA, and had lots more schoolwork. Animating started on August 17, 2016. (Source: Cary chatting on TWOW Central Discord) * Firey only had a few appearances in the episode, all of which had him in a cage screaming. (The scream that was used was the one from Crybaby! while the mouth from Take the Plunge: Part 2 was used). Flower and Spongy also didn't appear or talk in this episode despite appearing in the IDFB intro. * All of the characters that are in the TLC had been redesigned with the exception of the BFDI and BFDIA contestants, 8-Ball, Firey Jr., Grassy, and Nonexisty. * Inside the Science Museum, there can be seen a dodecahedron with a spike, a motorcycle helmet, either a cookie dough or sponge block, a wall teleporter, a neuron, a sign painted in red saying "stop her", a companion cube with skulls and crossbones on it. * Inside the Science Museum, when Tennis Ball picks up the wall teleporter, Evil Leafy can be seen for a split second. * This episode had more votes than all 6000+ BFDI(A) votes, with a record of 10000 votes. * Puffball is eliminated with 1,455 dislikes (a new record), due to her traitorous act in BFDIA 5e. Since then, voters wanted to teach her a lesson. ** The elimination however, was never shown in this episode. * This episode is the first episode where Team No-Name is/was up for elimination and Puffball didn't win the prize. * Golf Ball is/was the last female contestant on Team No-Name. * Firey won the prize with 1023 likes. * A viewer voting will take place to determine one contestant to come out of the LOL. * This is the sixth episode to not have a Cake At Stake, the others are Take the Plunge: Part 1 (2), Cycle of Life, Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, and the episodes in BFDIA 5. * The TLC and LOL are revealed to have 5-inch thick walls, which combined is 10 inches. * Soon after Tennis Ball attempts to use the Wall Teleporter, Yellow Face announces the viewer voting while halfway through a "BUY NOW" commercial. Gallery IDFB_Gallery_1.png IDFB_Gallery_2.png IDFB_Gallery_3.png IDFB_Intro.png IDFB_Gallery_4.png IDFB_Gallery_5.png IDFB_Gallery_6.png GROTATOES!.png|Pin showing coiny a bag of Grotatoes IDFB_Gallery_7.png IDFB_Gallery_8.png BFDIA5Votes.png IDFB_Gallery_9.png IDFB_Gallery_10.png SnowballTLC.png WhitePin2.png golf ball and needy idfb.PNG rocky golfball tennisball whitepin coiny idfb.PNG firey cage idfb.png ruby weirded face idfb.PNG Robe.png|Rooooobeeeee. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:BFDIA 6 Category:Elimination episodes Category:2016 episodes Category:Voting episodes